


Broken Trust

by Sarran



Series: Short one shots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: Not sure where this shorter Angst is coming from, but here is another.I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this shorter Angst is coming from, but here is another.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Betrayal it always ended that way.

He had thought differently of his best friend, the man that meant the world to him though the other didn’t know it. Had thought him the shining star in the night, the only star that was always there.

It was why he had after years of never showing his face revealed himself to the other. Turned in his Skype when it was just the two of them and shown the man he had fallen for who he was.

The other had been excited. Had agreed to say nothing to the others just a secret between them. He had even gone to a convention and meet him in person, had allowed the other a photo of him. Had trusted him.

It was months later when first one then another of his friends messaged him, confessed that they had been shown the photo.

His trust broke in a second. He had only showed the other his face for their friendship; and that trust was gone.

Curling into a ball he hide under his covers and shed tears of broken trust. Tears for the betrayal.

Betrayal it always ended that way.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please let me know if you enjoyed.
> 
> Let Peace Reign,
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
